Moments at Shiz
by bwayfan25
Summary: Due to my return to college, I decided I wanted to do a series of one-shots about the Shiz era. Long short, fluff, drabble, angst, pairing, non-pairing. Whatever I feel like basically. T because I never know what might come later.
1. Snowballs

**Hello, fellow Ozians! I am currently working on the epic finale of my biggest story ****_Before They Were Wicked ( _****you might see some references in here****_)_****, but as I have moved back into college recently, I have been overwhelmed with ideas for a bunch of Shiz-era oneshots! Some will be short or long, drabbles, fluffs, angsty, Flinda, Fiyeraba, Bessa, etc. Some will be totally made up, while others will be based off of my own experiences. And most importantly, they will be in no particular order (though you will easily be able to tell at what time it is occurring). Please R and R if you like. Can't tell you how long it will be between posts, but I will *try* to get one up ****_at least_**** every few weeks. So... enjoy!**

"No. Wardren _clearly _states that the variable must be substituted in before the equation can be used," Elphaba argued.

"No. He says that it is _recommended_ that it be substituted in first. But not required, as there can be occasions in which the variable is an empty figure," Nessa argued back. She flipped several pages in the book that lay in front of her, and pointed to a long paragraph under an equation.

"Well, there would be no empty figures if you just put it in the equation," Elphaba retorted.

She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms as Nessa flipped a few more pages, her eyes scanning the pages.

The sisters were sitting in front of the window at the Calpern Café, a small café on the Shiz campus that was quiet and warm.

"Well," Nessa said, closing her book. "Luckily, this does not apply to studying politics. So I only have to know it until the exam."

Just as Elphaba was going to reply, the bell on the door behind her tinkled.

Galinda, Milla, Phanee and ShenShen entered, taking a table in the back. They seemed not to notice the Thropp sisters, though they were sitting in front of the window.

"Stay quiet. Don't do anything to attract attention. We might be able to get out of here before they see us. Or at least I will. What you do is up to you," Elphaba whispered as she pulled on her coat.

"Why? What will happen?" Nessa murmured, her eyes wide.

"I honestly don't want to find out,, but I'm expecting something very much along the lines of Quilla Aspool," Elphaba replied. She slowly rose to her feet, her eyes locked on the girls in the back. They didn't seem to notice anything.

"I'm coming too," Nessa declared. Elphaba handed her her coat from the rack.

The girls managed to get out the door without being seen. Or so they thought.

"Come on," Galinda whispered, setting down her menu.

The other girls giggled and followed her out of the café.

Elphaba was pushing Nessa's wheelchair. Snow had fallen the night before, had melted a bit, and then refroze, and both Elphaba and Nessa were working hard to get the chair through it.

"Okay, girls," Galinda whispered. "We wait until she drops off her sister, and then we follow her home. Our goal is to get her to crack up a little bit. Okay? Everyone understand?"

The girls nodded, their mittened hands over their mouths to suppress their giggles. Then at once, they hopped behind a tree, as Elphaba turned back to look. They crouched silently, listening through the night to hear the conversation.

"I don't think we can do this," Elphaba stated. She stopped pushing, clutching the chair for support as she stood panting.

"I... I think we can," Nessa disagreed. She gave another futile push. Nothing.

"The only way we can get it out is if you are not in it," Elphaba said. "You know what has to happen."

"I'm not letting you pick me up," Nessa asserted, crossing her arms.

"Nessa you have to. Or we'll be stuck out here all night. It's only another two blocks."

Nessa sighed, and raised her hands. Elphaba scooped her up with ease.

Galinda and the girls watched, shocked, as Elphaba carried Nessa down to Madame Morrible's quarters in record time. She returned only five minutes later, and managed to get the chair out and carry it away too.

Silently, they tiptoed over to the window and peaked in.

Elphaba and Nessarose were sitting on the couch in the parlor. Madame Morrible handed each of them a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

"I want hot chocolate!" ShenShen moaned, rubbing her hands over her arms. Milla gave a shiver.

"Shhhh," Galinda raised a finger to her lips. "It won't be long. Look she's already leaving."

The four girls popped up enough to see Elphaba shake Madame Morrible's hand and then kneel next to Nessa, before rising again to give her a hug. She waved, and began making for the door.

"Move back, move back," Galinda whispered urgently.

"I'll be back to check on you in the morning," Elphaba promised as she shut the door.

She waited for a moment, breathing in the cold night air, before setting off down the road to her dormitory. She walked fast, and Galinda and the girls found it hard to keep up with her stride.

But then Elphaba froze, just past the circle of light from a lamp above her. The girls could barely make out her bending down at the waist.

_FOOMP_.

A snowball landed with a splat right on Phanee's chest. She yelped and struggled to wipe it off.

_FOOMP_.

Another one landed on ShenShen's shoulder. Then another one on Galinda's chest, and one on Milla's head.

"I knew you were following us the entire time," Elphaba announced, stepping into the light. She tossed a perfectly round snowball up and down in her right hand, a malicious smirk plastered across her face. "We left because you came. I didn't want to have it out with you right there, and I certainly did not want Nessa involved. Thank you, by the way, for letting me get her home safe."

Elphaba let out a laugh at the sight of the four popular girls, literally frozen, under the closest circle of light.

"Now, normally I would stand here, get angry, and berate you, but this time," she tossed the snowball up and caught it. "The advantage is mine."

She threw the four snowballs she held in rapid fire, hitting each girl in the chest with impeccable accuracy. As Elphaba turned, she let out another laugh, this one more like a cackle.

"What do we do now?" Phanee whispered.

"I don't know about you, but I think I need dry clothes and a warm fire," ShenShen answered.

"This didn't work the way we planned it. Right?" Milla asked.

"No. That artichoke got in the way," Galinda muttered. Her jaw was clenched. She was thinking hard. "We need a new plan. And definitely a fire."


	2. There's No Such Thing

Fiyero knocked lightly on the oak door to Galinda's room.

"Be quiet. Elphie is studying," Galinda whispered as she opened it. Fiyero nodded and stepped inside.

Sure enough, Elphaba was lying on her bed, a large leather tome in her green hands.

As Galinda disappeared into the bathroom again, Fiyero wiped dust from the chair at Galinda's desk and sat down.

There was silence, only occasionally punctuated by the sound of pages flipping. Fiyero glanced around for a while before his eyes fell on Elphaba.

He watched as her long emerald fingers stroked her chin, her mouth absently mouthing the words she read. For the first time, he could see her face clearly, as her glasses sat on her bedside table.

"Master Fiyero, I do not appreciate being stared at," Elphaba said after a few minutes. The sudden announcement made Fiyero jump.

"How-how did you-?"

"Just because I'm not wearing my glasses does not mean that I cannot tell when someone is looking at me," Elphaba said in a bored voice. She flipped a page in the book.

"I-I-I..." Fiyero stammered, trying to find the right words.

But as he made up his mind, a different word than he wanted came out of his mouth.

"Green."

Elphaba snapped the book shut and swung her feet over the side of the bed. She grabbed her glasses off the table as she stood

"Thank you for pointing it out. I certainly had no idea," she snapped, making for the door.

"No. I'm sorry. I mean, I like it."

Elphaba froze, her hand on the door handle.

"What?"

"I like green. Green is my favorite color."

"Good for you, because it's certainly not mine," Elphaba said curtly. She turned the handle, but then Fiyero grabbed her arm from behind.

"Elphaba, wait," Fiyero said.

Elphaba closed the door and turned back to him. He let go of her arm.

They looked at each other for a split second, before, feeling her face grow hot, Elphaba went back to her bed.

"What is your favorite color?" Fiyero asked as Elphaba opened her book again.

"I don't have a favorite color. I don't like color," Elphaba mumbled.

"But you definitely do not like green," Fiyero stated.

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Not at all."

"Because..."

"Because green is not beautiful," Elphaba muttered.

The pair were quiet for a few minutes.

"Have you ever seen a green flower?" Fiyero queried.

"They do not exist. And if they did, I would not be one. If you wish for a flower, please speak with my sister. 'Rose' is after all a part of her name," Elphaba said. She pulled out a piece of paper and jotted down a few notes.

"How many times have you said that in your life?"

Elphaba looked up, confused.

"What?"

"I said how many times have you said that in your life?"

"I don't, I don't understand what you're-"

"Never mind."

"No. Tell me," Elphaba demanded

as she narrowed her eyes.

"Do you like the green? Like, if no one else told you anything, would you like it?"

Elphaba's brow furrowed.

The pair grew quiet again. A few moments later, Galinda reappeared from the bathroom, her curls bouncy and her makeup immaculate.

"Ready, dearest?" she asked, grabbing her coat and kissing Fiyero on the cheek.

"Mm-hmm," he nodded and stood.

Galinda beamed, and gave a wave to Elphaba before skipping into the hall.

Fiyero hung back for a moment, fiddling with his jacket.

"Whatever you may feel about the green, Miss Elphaba, let me just say that I think it suits you."

-A few days later-

Elphaba's key turned in the door. There was no happy squeal from inside, which meant that Galinda and Fiyero were out again, and she had the room to herself.

She stepped inside, and dropped her bag on the bed. There was a sound of crinkling paper. Confused, she lifted it back up.

Underneath was a folded piece of paper with her name scrawled on it. Setting her bag aside, she picked it up.

Inside was a pressed flower, with green petals.

At the bottom of the paper, in the same scrawled writing was written "See? They do exist. And you know what they're called? _Floraozian aelphabus_. "


	3. It Was Only One Date

**Thank you for your reviews :) Here's a bit of angsty-ish Bessa for you!**

The bell on the door of the Calpern Café tinkled as Boq stepped inside. He swept off his favorite red cap to shake off the rain water.

Avaric had mentioned to him that Elphaba and Galinda were planning on meeting with him and Fiyero for dinner. But as he looked around, he realized he was much too early. There was only one person in the café.

He took a few steps sideways to peer at the girl who sat in front of the fire. He didn't recognize her from the back.

_Maybe it's a new girl that I might actually have a chance with_, Boq thought. Absentmindedly, he ran a hand through his hair and stepped in front of her, his grin broad.

That was a mistake.

"Miss Nessarose?"

Nessa looked up from the book she was reading.

"Master Boq?"

"Why are you here?" Boq asked, confused.

"I'm here every Saturday at this time. You of all people should know that," Nessa replied, her tone a bit accusatory. She sat up a bit straighter. "And I was also invited to dinner with my sister, Miss Galinda, and Masters Fiyero and Avaric.

"You were?" Boq queried.

"You weren't?" Nessa asked with a smirk.

"Don't give me that look, Miss Nessarose," Boq said with a sneer.

"Pardon me?" Nessa snapped the book shut. Her eyebrows rose high as a look of indignation crossed her face.

"Don't give me that look, Miss Nessarose."

"You do understand what 'pardon me' means, Master Boq?" Nessa asked.

"Of course I do."

"No, I don't think you do. _You_ were the one who broke up with me, Master Boq."

"So? That was weeks ago. We only went out once. You still can't be upset over that," Boq said, rolling his eyes.

Nessa exhaled through her nose and moved herself into her chair, which had been lurking in the shadows next to the armchair she had been sitting in.

"Where are you going?" Boq demanded, as Nessa pushed herself past him. She stopped and turned herself to face him.

"I am returning home. You can take my place tonight at dinner. I don't want to be there if you are there," Nessa spat.

"You can't leave."

"Why not?"

Boq looked into her deep brown eyes, which were locked on his.

"Because they'll ask questions," he mutttered. By _they, _he meant _Galinda_.

"Good. Then you can explain why I left to them," Nessa said, turning towards the door.

She reached for her rain jacket from the nearby coat rack, but jerked it too hard. It fell right in front of her chair. Boq watched with a little pleasure and a lot of guilt as she struggled to get it. Eventually she did, and pulled it on.

With one final murderous look back at him, she left without another word.

-An hour or so later-

"Biq! What a nice suprise!" Galinda said happily as she and the rest of the group entered from the rain. "Oh, you _must_ join us for dinner!"

Boq beamed. Fiyero shook out a large black umbrella he must have been holding over Galinda and Elphaba's heads, as he himself was soaked. Avaric skinned off his own jacket and hung it up.

"Have you seen my sister?" Elphaba asked, looking around.

"Uh... No. Haven't seen her at all."

"Hmm. Not like her to miss out on plans without telling us," Elphaba's brow furrowed. "I should go check on her to see if she's okay."

Elphaba thrust her arm back into the sleeve of the jacket she had been in the process of taking off and turned for the door.

"Elphie, I'm sure she's fine," Galinda said.

"I know. I just want to check. You guys order without me. I'll be back in a few," Elphaba yanked open the door. Lightning flashed in the distance.

"No need to go check on me, Elphaba," Nessa said.

"I didn't see you there," Elphaba said as Nessa pushed herself from the back room. "Well, that's good. I'd rather not go back out there right now."

"I-I thought you left," Boq stammered. Elphaba looked at him.

"I thought _you _said you didn't see her?"

"I-I..."

"He did, but only momentarily," Nessa interrupted. "It was earlier in passing. He assumed I was leaving, as I forgot a book back in my room."

Elphaba nodded.

-Later-

"Galinda, I said no," Elphaba sighed, exasperated.

"But Elphieee. You would look so good in one of my pink dresses!" Galinda whined.

"Ugh," Elphaba moaned, though she was smiling.

The boys and Nessa all laughed, though Boq somehow didn't feel that he was enjoying Galinda as much. He kept feeling drawn to Nessa.

"Fine," Elphaba announced, breaking Boq from his thoughts. "You can paint my nails."

"Yay!" Galinda squealed.

"You coming Nessa?" Elphaba offered as she and Galinda stood up and pulled on their coats.

"Sure. I'll meet you there?" Nessa asked with a smile though she could feel Boq staring at her.

"Alright. Please don't take too long" Elphaba said as Galinda grabbed her green hand and pulled her out the door.

Fiyero and Avaric both said their goodbyes and followed the girls out the door.

Nessa hung back a second, fiddling with the latches on her jacket.

"Why didn't tell Elphaba the truth?"

"You were right. It was one date, and I guess it didn't really even count as a date. It's just..." Nessa's hands dropped to her lap. "I asked you to tell me truth, and you lied, but it was the kind of lie that made me think that maybe there was a chance that it was the truth. So, when you go on dates with other girls, promise me you will be honest with them. And, frankly, Elphaba would have killed you and I don't think you did enough to deserve that."

She turned towards the door and exited into the night.

-A couple of weeks later-

Nessa sat at a table in the library. Elphaba sat across from her. Every few seconds, pages turned.

From around the corner, Boq appeared holding flowers and a card.

Elphaba was the first to see him. Seeing the Munchkin stiffen and glance towards Nessa, Elphaba wordlessly gathered her books and disappeared around the corner.

"Elphaba where are-" Nessa stopped as Boq took Elphaba's vacated seat. She stiffened in her chair.

"You said you didn't think the first time we went out was a real date. I didn't like that. I want to give you a real first date. A proper first date."

Nessa narrowed her eyes.

"Why?"

"I just said. Because I-"

"No. You are in love with Miss Galinda. Why do you want to go out with me?"

"I want you to give me a chance. Before you hate me. Give me a real chance. No dancing. No Galinda. Just dinner with me. At The Glass Room. Paid for by me," Boq said, his words oddly scattered.

Nessa flipped another page.

"Give me time to consider it."

"Please?"

"Time, Master Boq. Time."


	4. Focus Fiyero

**Hello :) Sorry it has been a while. Chemistry is kicking my butt so I can't hold up the 'every few weeks thing'. Anyways, here's this.**

"Yero. Focus. Here," Elphaba snapped her fingers in Fiyero's face.

The young man's handsome face jerked up from his intense doodling. As his head rose, his forearm moved to cover the drawing.

"Oh. Sorry. I'm not used to actually listening to somebody talk about history."

"It's okay. Now. Answer me. Who was the first Major General of the 1834 Evian-Ozian War?"

Fiyero sat for a moment. The pink eraser of his pencil rubbed across his chin.

"Karmova?"

"Correct," Elphaba cracked a smile. "See? I told you that you could do it if you just paid attention."

Fiyero smiled nervously, adjusting his arm again. Elphaba narrowed her eyes, though she was still smiling.

"What's that? And why are you so eager to hide it? Don't want me to tell Miss Galinda that you've been drawing her?" Elphaba joked. She poked a green finger at Fiyero's arm to try and move it. He chuckled nervously, but didn't move.

"It's nothing," he shrugged. Elphaba's eyes narrowed. She pushed her finger harder into his arm.

But his arm didn't move.

"What it is, Fiyero. Show me," Elphaba ordered. Fiyero heaved a breath and moved his hand to the side.

Underneath was a beautifully drawn face. But it wasn't Galinda.

"That's...that'sme. Fi-Fiyero why did you draw... me?"

Fiyero didn't say anything. Elphaba pulled the picture up from the table and turned it over. As her eyes scanned the picture, she let out a little laugh.

"You're not nearly as good as I thought. You made me pretty," Elphaba said as she handed the worksheet back to him. Fiyero couldn't help but notice her cheeks had gone a deeper green.

"Maybe. I guess I just I drew you how I see you," Fiyero shrugged. His ears turned pink.

"You-you think I'm...pretty?" Elphaba asked cautiously.

"Uh. Yeah?"

Elphaba paused, as though waiting for a joke or a punchline. When none came, she stood and gathered her books up quickly.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"I don't really know how relationships work, Fiyero, but I'm fairly certain that you can't tell your girlfriend's friend that she's pretty and draw pictures of her. I don't think it's allowed. I have to go."

"She's not my girlfriend anymore. I broke up with her weeks ago."

Elphaba paused.

"She never told me that."

"Probably because I told her why."

Fiyero took a few steps towards Elphaba. She shivered as he put his hadn on his face.

"You are beautiful Elphaba," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her.

Elphaba had heard of a "spark" in a relationship,but never before had she felt it.

The world around her seemed to glow bright orange. Time stopped. Just as she realized it was probably only a trick of the light, they broke apart.

"Uhh..." Elphaba stood dumbfounded, glued to her spot.

"Well?"

"I don't know what to say or do. I can't hurt Galinda by dating you. She's my... she's my best friend. And I know that it would hurt her if I was with you. But..."

"But what?"

"But... I really want to do that again..."

* * *

**Hello! Again, I've been busy with school and haven't been able to do much. Hopefully I will do more as the holidays approach, which is why I want to know what you want to read! If you like my writing style and characterizations and have a specific idea in mind, leave a review with an idea for a (mostly short) Shiz-era oneshot. It can be any pairing, any emotion(?), whatever you want to see. HOWEVER I don't write smut, I retain the right to choose which prompts I write (and will report you if you bug me about doing your prompt), and, though I will try to do as many as I can, if the numbers get too high I cannot guarantee that I can do everyone's. I know that sounds kind of negative when I want this to be fun, but I wanted to let you know ahead of time. Here's to having a break in which to write stuff soon! ~bwayfan25**


End file.
